It's Tough For Hiding My Tears
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: Dino dan Giotto akan pergi keluar kota dengan urusan mereka masing-masing./"HAAH!"/ /"Titipkan saja pada Alaude"/ /"Kyoya Tsunayoshi akan menginap disini selama seminggu"/ yah, bukannya Hibari ngga suka sih. Chap 5 updateeeeee
1. Chapter 1

**Kai ngerjain ini karena stress yang menumpuk akibat lihat soal-soal prediksi UNAS Q_Q padahal baru dilihat lho, belum dikerjain! #PLAAKK**

**Tapi setelah ini Kai bakal meninggalkan dunia –perfanfictionan- /Kai masih banyak dosa, ngga mau meninggal beneran/**

**Yaaahhh.. daripada kebanyakan ngomong, langsung aja dah..**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira! Kalau ada yang bilang itu punya Kai, Kai Cuma bisa mengaminkan saja.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, abal-abal, typo, gaje, EYD ga ada dan lain-lain.**

**Rated: T**

**Untuk sekedar penjelas, disini Tsuna umur 15 kelas 1 SMA. Dan chara yang lain akan dijelaskan seiring cerita berlangsung. Kemudian, Giotto dan Dino dalam cerita ini adalah kakak Tsuna dengan nama marga Sawada.**

.

BAB 1 : My Little Secret

.

.

Suara gelak tawa nampak menggema di sebuah koridor sekolah bernama Namimori High School. Suasana saat itu nampak sepi dan hanya terlihat dua orang siswa disana sedang menyusuri jalan.

"Ahaha… itu menggelikan.." tawa seorang remaja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut cokelat anti gravitasi.

"Kufufufu~ memang sebegitu lucunya ya, Tsunayoshi?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut indigo dan bermata heterochrome.

"Tentu saja Mukuro! Mana ada orang yang mau menguras sumur dengan garpu?! Menggelikan! Ahaha!" pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Tsunayoshi itu masih tetap tertawa.

"Kufufu-ah!" sang surai indigo tiba-tiba saja menepuk dahinya seakan mengingat sesuatu, "Gomen Tsunayoshi, aku lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugas! Pergilah terlebih dahulu keatap! Tak apa kan?"

"Un!" Tsunayoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati ya"

Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Mukuro pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi sendirian. Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya. Baru lima detik yang lalu ia tersenyum dan sekarang wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kosong. Seakan-akan tak pernah ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Tsunayoshi memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah melalui jendela di sampingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju atap.

Sesampainya di atap, Tsunayoshi langsung menuju ke teralis besi di pinggir atap. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit dengan pandangan yang masih sama –kosong- sambil menyandarkan badannya pada teralis.

"Mengerikan… aku mengerikan…" bisiknya lirih. Entah apa maksudnya.

Saat Tsunayoshi sedang menatap langit, ia tidak menyadari bahwa disana ada orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, herbivore" Tsunayoshi tersentak dan refleks menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Pemilik suara itu memiliki rambut hitam legam dengan mata blue metallic. Di lengan kirinya terdapat tulisan 'komite disiplin' dalam huruf kanji. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang ramah. Menakutkan lebih tepatnya.

"A-aku hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan disini, sen-senpai…". Tsunayoshi terlihat gugup.

"Hn, kau murid kelas satu." Kata Hibari –yang tidak pantas disebut tanya- menebak.

"U-un!" Tsunayoshi mengiyakan. "A-aku Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, salam kenal.."

Tsunayoshi agak membungkukkan badannya didepan Hibari.

"A-anoo kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama senpai?". Tsuna mulai angkat bicara lagi.

Hibari melirik tajam Tsunayoshi. Dan Tsunayoshi sukses dibuat merinding olehnya.

"Hibari Kyoya" jawab Hibari singkat.

"Hibari, ya… nama yang indah.." Tsunayoshi menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hn," setelah itu Hibari pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian di atap.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…". Sudah sore. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima dan nampaknya Tsunayoshi baru saja pulang.

"Selamat datang Tsuna! Pulangnya lama sekali! Giotto hampir gila karena kau belum pulang! Seharusnya kau tadi pulang denganku saja…." seseorang dengan rambut pirang lurus tertawa.

"Ahahaha, gomen Dino-nii tadi dijalan agak macet." Tsunayoshi terkikik geli. "Lagipula hanya terlambat lima belas menit"

"Ahaha… bahkan Giotto hampir mencekikku gara-gara seharusnya aku pulang bersamamu.." tawa Dino.

"Lalu? Mana Gio-"

"TSUNAA~~ Kakak mencarimuuu~" pertanyaan Tsuna terputus ketika seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya ampun Giotto-nii, kau terlalu khawatir" kata Tsunayoshi.

"Tentu saja! Kau adik kesayanganku~" Giotto mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada kepala Tsunayoshi.

"Ahaha! Aku tidak?" tanya Dino.

"TIDAK!"

Sawada Giotto dan Sawada Dino adalah kakak kembar Tsuna yang berbeda sel telur. Jadi, mereka berbeda wajah dan juga sifat. Dan jarak umur antara Giotto dan Dino dengan Tsunayoshi adalah 10 tahun.

Giotto adalah anak tertua dari keluarga Sawada. Wajah dan bentuk rambutnya mirip dengan Tsunayoshi. Hanya saja, warna rambut Giotto adalah pirang. Giotto lahir di Italy, karena itu namanya Giotto. Sebenarnya nama jepangnya adalah Ieyatsu. Tapi karena Tsuna lebih suka memanggilnya Giotto, maka jadilah ia sampai saat ini tetap dipanggil Giotto. Giotto adalah tipe kakak yang overprotective terhadap Tsuna. Tetapi tidak untuk Dino. Juga, pekerjaan Giotto adalah direktur dari sebuah toko baju.

Lalu Sawada Dino. Ia adalah kakak kedua setelah Giotto. Ia adalah kakak yang baik walaupun agak ceroboh. Ia juga mengidap brother complex kepada Tsunayoshi. Dino juga lahir di Italy. Hanya Tsunayoshi yang lahir di Jepang. Pekerjaan Dino adalah Guru di sekolah Tsuna sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris.

Satu-satunya kesamaan antara Giotto dan Dino hanyalah sifat brothercomplex-nya terhadap Tsunayoshi dan rambutnya yang sama-sama pirang. Selain itu tidak ada.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan makan, Tsunayoshi mengerjakan pr yang dibantu oleh Giotto. Wajah Tsunayoshi kembali riang walaupun terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung karena soalnya yang sulit.

"Un! Terima kasih, Giotto-nii!" Tsunayoshi tertawa renyah sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Waa~~ Manisnyaa~~". Giotto memeluk Tsuna. Lagi.

Karena ini hal yang sudah biasa untuk Tsunayoshi, maka ia membiarkan saja kakaknya itu. Setelah selesai acara 'peluk-adik-imut'nya, Tsunayoshi kembali kekamarnya.

BLAAM

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Setelah itu Dino mengambil duduk disebelah Giotto. Dan mulai menatap Giotto.

"Kau tahu? Dia memaksakan dirinya.." Dino memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, sudah terlihat di wajahnya…" balas Giotto.

"Apa boleh buat, dia mungkin terlalu senang…"

"Senang apanya?!" Giotto sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Apa kau lupa kalau dia itu-"

"Ya, aku tahu.." potong Dino cepat. " aku dan kau. Kita paham dengan apa yang terjadi…"

"Padahal sudah pindah kesini agar dekat dengan rumah itu…" Giotto menghela nafas.

.

.

Pagi ini, Tsunayoshi pergi kesekolah sendiri. Ia tidak mau Dino mengantarnya. Entah mengapa. Saat ini Tsunayoshi sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu bukanlah rumah yang megah. Hanya rumah yang sederhana tetapi dengan halaman yang luas dan nampak hijau.

'Ahh.. sudah lama ya? Aku ingin masuk ke rumah itu' batin Tsunayoshi. 'Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh saja..'

CKLEK

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Refleks Tsunayoshi langsung bersembunyi di pohon terdekat agar tidak ketahuan. Tiba-tiba saja kornea matanya membesar tatkala ia mengetahui siapa sekarang yang tinggal dirumah itu.

"Hi..bari-san?.." bisiknya lirih.

"HIBARI-SAN!" tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi berteriak memanggil Hibari. Hibari menoleh kesumber suara dengan tatapan dingin.

"Berisik herbivore!" Hibari mendeathglare Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari-san! Kumohon! Perbolehkan aku masuk kerumahmu!" Tsunayoshi berkata dengan tatapan memohon.

DUAAAK

Hibari langsung memukulnya dengan tonfanya hingga Tsunayoshi terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Untuk apa aku harus menunjukkan rumahku ke orang asing sepertimu" setelah itu Hibari pergi meninggalkan TSunayoshi.

"Aduduh… sakit.." Tsunayoshi mengusap bagian yang terkena pukulan tadi. "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah! Sudah didepan mata.. sedikit.. sedikit lagi"

Kemudian Tsunayoshi mengambil telefon genggamnya dan memencet beberapa nomor untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Dino-nii.. kau sudah berangkat sekolah?" ah, ternyata yang ditelefon adalah Dino.

"Eng? Ini masih pagi, Tsuna.. kau saja yang terlalu rajin. Apa kau sakit? Perlu kujemput?" Dino merasa khawatir dengan adiknya.

"Ahaha.. tidak, karena belum, aku minta tolong ya. Tolong bawakan bekal untukku. Yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari bekalku."

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kau sudah bawa bekal?" Tanya Dino heran.

"Untuk menyogok seseorang…" Tsunayoshi tertawa.

"Uh-oh! Oke.. aku akan mengatakannya ke Giotto"

"Arigatou, Dino-nii"

.

.

Sudah waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang. Tsuna beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengambil bekal yang sudah diantarkan oleh Dino tadi pagi di sekolah. Dalam hati Tsunayoshi berharap dengan ini, ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Ya, orang itu adalah Hibari.

"Hei Tsuna.. mau keatap sekarang?" tanya Dino yang tiba-tiba berada di pintu kelas TSunayoshi.

"Un! Dino-sensei juga ikut kan?" disekolah Tsunayoshi memanggil Dino dengan suffix 'sensei', bukan 'nii'.

"Ya, ayo,,," kata Dino seraya melangkah menuju atap dan Tsunayoshi mengejar dibelakangnya.

Graakk

Terdengar pintu menuju atap terbuka. Disana langsung terlihat Hibari yang sedang mengelus hewan peliharaannya. Hewan itu adalah burung dari jenis Skylark. Berwana kuning keemasan dan terlihat lucu. Kontras dengan tampang Hibari yang miskin kata lucu.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kesini. Aku benci herbivore." Kata Hibari sarkastik.

"Anoo.. ini untuk Hibari-san.." Tsunayoshi menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

Entah sedang lapar atau apa, Hibari menerimanya meski tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Tsunayoshipun tersenyum senang. Kemudian mereka duduk dan mulai membuka kotak bekal masing-masing.

"Hn, ada yang aneh.." kata Hibari tiba-tiba.

"Um? Apa?" Tsunayoshi bertanya dengan raut bingung. Ia khawatir jangan-jangan Hibari tahu apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Kenapa makanmu seporsi kelinci begitu herbivore.." Hibari menunjuk kotak makanan Tsunayoshi yang berukuran sangat kecil. Padahal kotak makan Dino terbilang besar.

"Tidak sopaannn!" Tsunayoshi memeluk kotak bekalnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Pffttt…" Dino menutup mulutnya sembari menahan tawa.

'Tsuna terlalu bersemangat. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertengkar dengan yang umurnya dekat dengannya' batin Dino sambil terus menahan tawa.

"Ah udah ah! itadakimasu!" Tsunayoshi membuka kotak bekalnya yang disusul Hibari dan Dino.

Setelah selesai makan, Hibari berdiri dan kemudian akan meninggalkan Tsunayoshi dan Dino. Tetapi Tsunayoshi menceegatnya dengan cara menarik kemeja Hibari dari belakang.

"Kumohon.. disini sebentar lagi.." wajah Tsunayoshi memucat. "Ya…?"

Kemudian Tsunayoshi ambruk.

"Tsu-Tsuna!" Dino berlari menghampiri Tsunayoshi dengan muka khawatir. Sedangkan Hibari cukup kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ma-maaf.. Dino-nii…" kata Tsunayoshi lirih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Sudah! Muntah saja disini! Tidak apa-apa!" Dino menaikkan nada suaranya.

Hibari yang dasarnya berotak cerdas, langsung mengetahui sebagian besar apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendong Tsunayoshi ala bridal style dan langsung menuruni tangga untuk mencari toilet terdekat.

"Bertahanlah herbivore…" kata Hibari.

Tsunayoshi tidak meresponnya. Sedangkan Dino ikut berlari mengejar Hibari dengan muka yang tak kalah pucatnya dengan Tsunayoshi karena menghawatirkan Tsunayoshi.

Setelah sampai didepan toilet, Tsuna langsung berjalan tertatih sambil mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja pada Dino untuk tidak mengikutinya sampai di dalam toilet.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" kata Hibari tegas.

"Ah.. maaf ya, Kyoya.. kau melihat hal ini…haha" Dino tertawa memaksa. "setelah ini akan kuantar Tsuna ke UKS.

.

.

"Huufftt… keadaannya sudah membaik setelah muntah tadi.. syukurlah…" kata Dino. Sekarang Ia dan Hibari berada diluar ruang UKS

"Jelaskan padaku.. dia kumat lagi.." kata seseorang yang berpakaian dokter UKS dengan rambut cream.

"Alaude.. seharusnya kau tahu…" kata Dino lagi.

"Hn, kejadian seperti ini memang sering, tapi biasanya tidak separah ini. Giotto menceritakannya padaku.." jelas Alaude.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hibari sedari tadi berada disana dan mendengarkan. "Alaude, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu."

"Jangan panggil aku Alaude disini, Kyoya.. disini aku guru UKS, Kau harus memanggilku sensei" jawab Alaude dingin.

"Terserah…" Hibari cuek. "Kalau kau tidak mau member tahu, akanku tanyakan saja sendiri" Hibaripun masuk ke ruang UKS.

Tsunayoshi agak kaget dengan kemunculan Hibari karena ia mengira yang masuk adalah Dino atau Alaude. Oh, dan Tsunayoshi berfikir mungkin juga Giotto yang kemari dengan fikiran Dino yang meneleponnya. Kedua kakaknya itu sangat overprotective. Hibari kemudian mengambil duduk di ranjang disamping ranjang Tsunayoshi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku herbivore" Hibari memulai pembicaraan.

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku menunjukkan hal memalukan ya pada Hibari-san.." wajah Tsuna menampakkan kekosongan. "Tak apa.. tubuhku hanya menolak makanan saja kok"

'Menolak… makanan?' batin Hibari. 'lalu apa hubungannya dengan dia yang tiba-tiba ingin masuk kerumahku?'

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

Ahaha… Kai tau ini Gaje.. dan maafkan Kai yang ngga jelas ini.. sebenarnya Kai bingung dengan genre yang akan dimasukkan, akhirnya Kai masukin aja deh genre Romance dan drama.

Mau UNAs kok malah bikin fic, yang ini jangan ditiru lho ya..

Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung pada readers sekalian, jika tidak bagus Kai bisa menghapusnya~~

KAI


	2. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu

**Muahahaha! Ada yang ngereview fic Gaje Kai! Ngga nyangka, padahal Kai kira ngga ada, Kai terhura –eh, terharu arigatou yang sudah ngereview fic Kai…**

**Dan, dichapter pertama Kai belum bilang, fic ini Kai terinspirasi dari cerita temen Kai tentang sebuah komik yang entah judulnya apa.. tapi tema awal aja yang sama, sisanya ide Kai sendiri.**

**Yaaahhh.. daripada kebanyakan ngomong, langsung aja dah..**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira! Kalau ada yang bilang itu punya Kai, Kai cuma bisa mengaminkan saja.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, abal-abal, typo, gaje, EYD ga ada dan lain-lain.**

**Rated: T tapi sekarang sih masih K+**

**.**

.

BAB 2 : Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu

.

**.**

"Ini bermula sejak aku kelas empat SD. Kakak-kakakku pergi untuk mengejar sekolah di tempat yang jauh sedangkan otou-san dan okaa-san pergi bekerja untuk mencapai keluarga kecil yang bahagia" jelas Tsunayoshi. "Karena itu aku sering sendirian."

Hibari diam saja sambil menyimak cerita Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Ia selalu ada untukku. Aku tak merasa kesepian. Tapi…" Tsunayoshi memutus ceritanya.

"Lalu?" Hibari sepertinya ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

"Ia menghianatiku…"

Hibari terhenyak. "Maksudmu?"

"Sebagai manusia, aku juga pernah mengalami jatuh cinta. Aku menyukai seseorang. Sahabatku mendukungnya. Hingga suatu hari. Aku mendengar dari temanku bahwa sahabatku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama sebulan" Tsunayoshi menerawang. "Saat itu, keadaanku terguncang. Aku ingin menceritakannya pada seseorang akan tetapi…"

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemanimu kan?" Tebak Hibari.

"Ya…" kata Tsunayoshi. "Setelah itu aku tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain lagi selain keluargaku." Tsunayoshi berbaring di tempat tidur UKS sambil menatap Hibari. "Tapi aku selalu kesepian seperti yang kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak baik. Yang tidak merepotkan. Itu saja."

Tsunayoshi bercerita, setelah itu, beberapa bulan kemudian, Giotto pulang. Ia kebetulan pulang karena waktu itu sekolahnya libur. Akan tetapi ia terkejut karena melihat Tsunayoshi tidak sadarkan diri dilantai. Segera, ia memanggil ambulance.

Setelah dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, Tsunayoshi positif terkena stress sedang oleh sebab itu tubuhnya menolak makanan. Ia berfikir bahwa jika ia sakit, orang tuanya akan kembali ke sisinya. Dan dia senang. Tetapi ia sadar, bahwa ia merepotkan orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya itu membuatnya stress lagi sampai pertemuannya dengan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto adalah teman SMA Giotto. Ia mengidap kanker usus karena kebiasaannya yang jelek. Akan tetapi ia mengerti perasaan Tsunayoshi yang kesepian dan-

"Tunggu" potong Hibari. "Ka-kau jatuh cinta padanya…"

"Iyaa aku jatuh cinta padanya~" Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

"Hn, Dia cowok…"

"Biar saja! cinta tak mengenal jenis kelamin!" Bentak Tsunayoshi yang langsung di deathglare oleh Hibari.

"Hn, terserah" Hibari memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Hn, ini menarik.." kata Alaude sembari mengaduk jus yang ia pesan tadi menggunakan sedotan.

"Hng? Apanya?" Dino memasang raut heran.

Mereka –Dino dan Alaude- sekarang sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Pada jam ini Dino sedang tidak mengajar dan memilih untuk mengajak –yang lebih tepat disebut memaksa- Alaude untuk menemaninya ke kantin. Sedangkan TSunayoshi, ia beristirahat di UKS dan nampaknya Hibari masih menemaninya.

"Kyoya.." Jawab Alaude pendek. "Ia tak biasanya mau ikut campur urusan orang lain…"

"Eh? Ehmm.. " Dino memasang pose berfikir. "Memang aneh.. melihat Kyoya adalah type orang yang anti sosial."

"Mungkin dia merasakan aura kesedihan yang sama pada Sawada.." kata Alaude.

"Maksudmu?" Dino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu cerita tentangku dan Kyoya?" tanya Alaude.

"Ya, sebatas apa yang diceritakan Giotto denganku…" balas Dino. "Kau dan Kyoya adalah saudara kandung bukan?"

"Ya…" jawab Alaude. "Tetapi beda nama keluarga.. Dia 'Hibari' sedangkan aku 'Kumo'.."

"Kenapa bisa?!" Dino cukup terkejut.

"Hn, tampaknya Giotto tak sepenuhnya memberi tahukan hal ini padamu. Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan."

.

.

_Disebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup luas dengan gaya rumah ala Jepang asli, terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun bermain dengan bolanya. Anak itu memiliki paras yang manis dengan rambut hitam dan mata blue metallic. Semenit kemudian ia nampak berlari kearah seorang remaja dengan senyumnya._

"_Alaude-nii! Kau sudah pulang?! Mau bermain denganku?" Kata anak itu._

"_Kalau mau main, dengan Fon saja, Kakak lebih suka mengajarimu bertarung, Kyoya…" Jawab Alaude dingin._

"_Ya.. baiklah, aku mau mengajak Fon-nii main ah~" kata Kyoya riang._

"_Hei.. mencariku, Kyoya? Ayo kita main…" seseorang dengan paras mirip Alaude tetapi beda warna rambut tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakang Kyoya._

"_Un!" jawab Kyoya sembari memberikan sebuah bola berwarna biru pada Fon._

"_Hei Fon, 'dia' jadi datang kesini?" Alaude menatap Fon dengan pandangan dingin. _

"_Aku kakakmu, Alaude…" jawab Fon sambil bermain dengan Kyoya._

"_Kita cuma beda sepuluh menit Fon.." Alaude memutar bola matanya. "Aku serius.. apa 'dia' akan datang kesini?"_

"_Ya… untuk mengambil Kyoya.." Fon memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kyoya yang tertawa bahagia._

'_Dia' yang dimaksud Alaude adalah seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun dengan paras cantik dengan rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan sepunggung. Wanita itu akan mengambil Kyoya Kumo menjadi anak angkatnya dan akan mengganti nama keluarga Kyoya dari Kumo menjadi Hibari. _

"_Aku sebenarnya tidak rela… firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk.." Fon menatap Alaude._

"_Ini atas kemauan orang tua kita, Fon. Mereka kasihan pada wanita itu.." Alaude memandang langit._

"_Alaude-nii.. Fon-nii.. apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyoya memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Oh, imut._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyoya…" Fon tersenyum getir. "Tak apa…" _

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dino sambil melahap dango-nya.

"Cukup. Hanya sampai situ saja kau mengetahuinya." Kata Alaude enteng.

"EHH?! Masih banyak misterinya!" Dino.

"Kubilang sampai situ!" bentak Alaude.

Raut wajah Alaude kemudian berubah. Tetapi Dino tak mengetahui hal itu karena Dino sibuk untuk mendumel sikap Alaude yang tidak mau memberitahukan kelanjutannya.

'Kyoya…' batin Alaude. Ia nampak mengingat suatu ingatannya.

.

.

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau!". Bentak Kyoya._

"_Tapi Kyoya, akan lebih cepat selesai kalau-" ucapan Alaude terpotong ketika Hibari membungkukkan badannya didepan Alaude._

"_Kumohon.. " Hibari memohon pada Alaude. "Kumohon… rahasiakan hal ini.."_

"_Hhh.. baiklah…" Alaude akhirnya menyerah._

.

.

'Itu adalah satu-satunya saat dimana Kyoya memohon padaku' Alaude menerawang ingatannya.

Setelah Dino selesai makan, Alaude membayar minumannya dikasir diikuti dengan Dino. Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju UKS untuk melihat keadaan Tsunayoshi yang ternyata sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Hibari tidak ada disana. Dan setelah itu Alaude masuk UKS untuk menjaga Tsunayoshi sedangkan Dino kembali ke ruang guru untuk mengajar siswa kelas dua.

Kemudian Alaude duduk di kursi dekat meja UKS. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya . Meja dan kursi itu berada dipojok kanan ruangan dengan lemari disamping kirinya dan beberapa ranjang yang berderet dengan rapi. Kemudian Alaude menatap Tsunayoshi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

*****Its Tough For Hiding My Tears*****

.

.

.

Hibari membuka matanya kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja, ia tak bisa tidur gara-gara masalah kemarin. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian mandi. Sebenarnya, Hibari masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Tsunayoshi. Walaupun ia dari sananya sudah dianugrahi otak jenius, tapi tetap saja ia berfikir masih banyak misteri yang disembunyikan oleh Tsunayoshi. Seperti, apa hubungannya dengan kamarnya? Atau kenapa herbivore –yang dimaksud adalah Tsunayoshi- selalu berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya didepan orang lain? Atau juga kenapa ia masih BISA tersenyum setelah apa yang dialaminya. Oh, ayolah jika kau mengalami hal yang menekan dan tidak dapat mengatakannya pada orang lain karena kau sendirian kau pasti mendapat tekanan batin bukan?

Dirumah ini, Hibari tinggal sendirian. Alaude dan Fon tinggal dirumah 'aslinya' yang besar dan bergaya Jepang itu. Hibari tak mau kembali ke rumah itu karena suatu hal.

CKLEK.

Hibari membuka pintu rumahnya karena ia akan berangkat ke sekolah.

"OHAYOU HIBARI-SAAAANNNN~" Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan pintu pagarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hibari dengan tenang berjalan menuju pagar untuk keluar dari halamannya. Kemudian ia membuka kunci pagar, menatap Tsunayoshi sejenak –yang dibalas raut heran oleh Tsunayoshi- kemudian-

DUUAAKKK

Hibari memukul Tsunayoshi menggunakan tonfanya. Dari rautnya, sepertinya Hibari sedang bad mood dan jengkel pada pemuda bersurai cokelat dihadapannya.

"Aduduh! Apaan sihhhhhh…" Tsunayoshi mengusap bagian depan kepalanya yang terkena tonfa tadi.

"Aku jengkel melihatmu, herbivore.." kata Hibari singkat.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau berangkat sekolah bersama Hibari-san! Boleh ya?" Tsunayoshi memelas.

"Hhh.." Hibari menghela nafas. "Terserah.."

"Wah.. wah, kupikir Kyoya tak akan memperbolehkanmu, Tsuna…" sapa Dino riang. "Yakin tak mau kuantar dengan mobil?"

"Ahaha.. tak usah, Dino-nii.. aku akan jalan sambil mengingat berbagai hal…" kata Tsunayoshi riang.

"Kuharap pemuda itu tak melukaimu.." tiba-tiba muncul Giotto yang mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada Hibari.

"Apa maksudmu.." balas Hibari dengan deathglare.

"Ahaha.. sudah.. sudah, ayo berangkat…" Tsunayoshi akhirnya menengahi adu deathglare mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya Hibari dan Tsunayoshi berangkat sekolah bersama.

.

.

Di pinggir atap sekolah, tampak Hibari sedang melamun melihat awan. Pikirannya terbawa kemana-mana. Dia juga tak sadar bahwa ini waktunya istirahat untuk makan siang dan biasanya Tsunayoshi akan kemari –ralat- Tsunayoshi SELALU kemari jika saat istirahat. Dia selalu mencari Hibari dan sialnya ia selalu menemukan Hibari.

TEP

Terdengar langkah orang mendekati Hibari. Hibari yang langsung sadar sontak menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Tadinya ia berfikir dia adalah Tsunayoshi atau Kusakabe. Kusakabe adalah wakil komite disiplin -yang daripada dibilang wakil Hibari lebih tepatnya disebut pembantu Hibari-. Tetapi Hibari salah. Yang datang adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua atau lebih populernya disebut twintail. Ia memiliki paras yang cantik serta tubuh yang membuat laki-laki yang menatapnya langsung tergoda.

Disaat yang sama, Datang Tsunayoshi. Ia belum keluar dari pintu yang menghubungkan antara lantai atas dengan atap. Tsunayoshi sengaja bersembunyi dibalik pintu tersebut untu menguping. Oh –dan ia juga berfikir untuk tidak menggangu mereka berdua.

"A-anoo.. Hibari-senpai.." perempuan itu mulai mendekati Hibari. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tangan perempuan itu mulai menyentuh dada Hibari. Kemudian-

DUUAKKKK.

Hibari langsung memukul perempuan itu dengan tonfanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan jalang." Kata Hibari sarkastik. "Jika kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, KAMIKUROSU!"

"A-apaan sih?!" perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari. Melewati Tsunayoshi yang berada diambang pintu.

"Hibari-" saat Tsunayoshi melangkah keluar. Kata-katanya terpotong saat ia melihat Hibari langsung ambruk. "HIBARI-SAAANNN!"

Tsunayoshi langsung berlari menghampiri Hibari. Sedangkan Hibari, hanya tergolek lemas dan melihat kearah Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi?!" Hibari segera duduk dengan segenap tenaganya.

"Hibari-san baik-baik saja?!" Tsunayoshi panik sendiri.

Saat Tsunayoshi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Hibari, Hibari menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak perlu rebut.. ini bukan hal besar.." kata Hibari. "Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tidur sebentar. Tinggalkan aku…"

'Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran..' batin Tsunayoshi. 'wajahnya juga pucat.. bahkan anak kecil sekalipun tahu bahwa dia tidak sehat'

SREEETT

Tsunayoshi menarik kedua kaki Hibari dan menyeretnya. Yang direspon dengan kekagetan Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan aku sendiri!" Hibari meronta.

"Mana mungkin! Aku akan membawa Hibari-san kedokter meski harus kuseret!" kata TSunayoshi tegas.

"Ini bukan penyakit!" Hibari berusaha menjauhkan Tsunayoshi darinya.

"Belum tau kalau ngga diperiksa! Tidak boleh memutuskan sendiri!" Tsunayoshi masih bersikeras untuk membawa Hibari.

"Cih!" Hibari berdecak kesal. Kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. "Ini bukan penyakit! Aku cuma takut sama perempuaann!"

SIIIINNNGGGGGGGG…

Tsunayoshi melebarkan pupil matanya. "Eh?"

Hibari yang merasa kelelahan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dan menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Dari dulu… kondisiku jadi begini kalau disentuh perempuan.." Hibari mulai bercerita. "Malah.. dengan hanya berada lima puluh sentimeter saja gerakanku akan terhenti dan sesak nafas.."

'SAMPAI SEBEGITUNYA?!' batin Tsunayoshi menjerit.

"Aku akan sembuh jika tidur sebentar…" kata Hibari lagi.

Tsunayoshi akhirnya mengambil kembali bekalnya kemudian duduk disebelah Hibari yang sekarang sedang duduk.

"Lucu kan.. seluruh sekolah ini mengira aku yang terkuat.. tapi aku jadi begini kalau disentuh perempuan.." Hibari menyandarkan badannya pada tembok.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa kok!" kata Tsunayoshi serius. "Wajarkan jika manusia punya kelemahan.."

Lalu Tsunayoshi memberikan botol air mineral yang tadi dibawanya. "Mau minum?"

Botol air itu kemudian disambar oleh Hibari. Setelah minum, Hibari agak tenang. Ia sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

"Hibari-san tahu? Yang kuceritakan kemarin itu… sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain… termasuk pada kakak-kakakku" Tsuna menerawang langit. "Tapi aku bisa menceritakannya dengan santai pada Hibari-san…"

Hibari hanya diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Karena itu… Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu.."

Tsunayoshi tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum-senyum yang diperliharkannya pada Mukuro atau orang lain. Kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan Hibari tahu hal itu.

"Hn, aku juga.. " jawab Hibari.

"Lalu? Kenapa Hibari-san bisa mempunya fobia aneh begitu- ah? sudah tidur?" Tsunayoshi terkejut saat melihat Hibari sudah mendengkur.

"Yaaah.. mau bagaimana lagi?" Tsuna kemudian sadar akan posisi Hibari yang tidur dalam posisi duduk. "tapi.. posisinya…"

Tsunayoshi akhirnya mengambil inisiatif. Pertama-tama ia melepas blazernya, kemudian melipatnya dan ditaruh di sampingnya. Lalu Tsunayoshi memindahkan perlahan tubuh Hibari –yang dipaksakan sekuat tenaga karena bobot Hibari yang berat- perlahan dan menyelipkan blazernya untuk bantalan kepala Hibari. Gakuran Hibari yang tadinya teronggok di tengah atap langsung diambil Tsunayoshi dan menyelimutkan gakuran itu pada Hibari.

"Itadakimasu!" Tsunayoshi membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai melahap onigiri yang dibuatkan Giotto untuknya. Tadinya ia ingin memakannya bersama Hibari sih.

Pada akhirnya, walaupun Tsunayoshi tidak jadi makan bersama Hibari ataupun membujuk Hibari agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Hibari, tapi ia mendapatkan hal yang baru. Dan Tsunayoshi merasa, dengan ini ia akan semakin dekat dengan Hibari.

"Sepertinya kita mempunya masalah yang berdampak sama ya kan, Hibari-san?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

**A/N **

**Katanya mau hiatus dulu, tapi malah bikin chap dua… :v **

**Setelah ini, Kai pasti kena marah Kazu-neechan.. QAQ/ habis… idenya tiba-tiba ngalir waktu Kai lagi ngerjain soal-soal prediksi UNAS… **

**Biarkan Kai curhat sedikit.. apa yang minna-san rasakan waktu lihat judul Kai? Norak? Emang.. Kai paling ngga bisa bikin judul keren kayak Kyuushirou-senpai atau Kazu-neechan, atau Hikacchi QAQ/ **

**Awalnya mau dibikin dengan judul simple, yaitu Tears tapi Kai langsung shock begitu liat ada lebih dari 400 fic dengan judul Tears. Akhirnya dipanjangin dah.. **

**Segitu aja buat curcolan Kai.. jangan lupa tinggalkan review minna-san… **

**Fic tanpa review, butiran debuuu~~ #nyanyi **

**KAI**


	3. Traumaku, Masalahku, Ketakutanku

**Ada yang inget sama fic ini? Kai harap ada… :v**

**Tuh kan?! Kai kena senyuman maut Kazu-neechan QAQ/ kan Kai sudah bilang, Kai stress menghadapi UNAS QAQ/ maaf deh Kazu-neechan.. **

**Tapi sekarang UNASnya dan SELESAI… Kai libur sebulan! Fuwwwaaaa!**

**Makasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, maaf juga kalau ngga bisa bales satu persatu.. Kai sibuk –baca : Malas- semoga minna-san ngga bosan-bosan mereview QAQ/ itu adalah penyemangat Kai dan dimohon untuk jangan jadi silent readers QAQ")w**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira! Kalau ada yang bilang itu punya Kai, suer, itu hoax… tapi Kai harap, hoax-nya jadi nyata :v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, abal-abal, typo, gaje, EYD ga ada dan lain-lain.**

**Rated: T –UWAAAHHH! Ratednya naaeekkk :v- **

.

BAB 3 : Traumaku, Masalahku, Ketakutanku .

**.**

**.**

"_Aku yakin rasa suka itu adalah hak.. "_

_._

_._

Tsunayoshi sedang tidur dengan tidak tenang dikamarnya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya tampak terganggu serta keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

"_Tuhan tidak adil…"_

"_Aku akan mengejarnya…"_

_BRAAAKKK_

.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!" Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Keringat menetes dari wajahnya dan dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

'Mimpi itu lagi…' tangan Tsunayoshi menopang dahinya dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Tsunayoshi kemudian menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Takut jika kakak-kakaknya mendengar teriakannya tadi. Jika mereka mendengarnya dan berlari menuju kamar Tsunayoshi, itu berarti ia merepotkan kakak-kakaknya lagi. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

*****Its Tough For Hiding My Tears*****

.

.

.

"Komohon, Hibari-san! Aku ingin masuk kerumahmuu!" Tsunayoshi menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Hibari tegas.

"Ayo- "

DUUAAAAK

Sebelum Tsunayoshi menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah terlanjur dipukul oleh Hibari dengan tonfanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hibari-san selalu menolak?" kata Tsunayoshi dengan pandangan sayu.

Hibari yang tadinya akan pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tsunayoshi.

"Apa tujuanmu kerumahku, herbivore.." Hibari menghela nafas.

"…" Tsunayoshi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tak ingin memberitahukannya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu masuk…" Kata Hibari lagi.

"Aku…" Tangan Tsunayoshi bergetar. "Hanya ingin mengambil kembali ingatanku…"

"Ingatan?" Hibari menarik satu alisnya.

"Ya… aku ingin mengingat sesuatu yang aku lupakan sebelumnya.." Tsunanyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisannya tapi-

TESS

Tsunayoshi tak bisa menahannya. Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Hibari yang melihatnya melemparkan sapu tangannya tepat kewajah Tsunayoshi.

"Pakai itu.. dan soal ke rumahku, kau boleh kesana hari minggu nanti.." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Hibari langsung berjalan menuju kantornya.

"…" Tsunayoshi tersentak dan berlari menuju Hibari.

BLUUK

Ara~ rupanya Tsunayoshi memeluk Hibari dari belakang. Dan sepertinya Hibari cukup tersentak dengan hal ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan herbivore?! Lepaskan!" Hibari berusaha melepaskan tangan Tsunayoshi dari tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Hibari-san! Terima kasih…" Tsunayoshi menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Hibari.

Untung lorong itu sepi. Jika tidak, akan terjadi gossip dimana-mana dan Hibari pasti membenci itu.

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa, Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya pada Hibari dan berlari pergi.

Hibari akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantornya. Oh! Dan ia juga berfikir, apa tindakannya tadi salah untuk memasukkan Tsunayoshi kerumahnya.

CKLEK

Hibari membuka pintu ruang komite disiplin.

"Oh, hai Kyoya.. kau makin tinggi~" kata seseorang dengan paras mirip Hibari dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang sembari duduk dengan manis disebuah sofa.

Hibari tertegun seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Fon" Hibari berusaha untuk tetap datar.

"Apa yang telah aku ajarkan padamu, Kyoya?~" Fon tersenyum. Mengerikan.

"-niisan"

"Ulangi," Fon tetap tersenyum.

"Fon-niisan" ulang Hibari.

Fon kemudian menyuruh Hibari duduk dengan lambaian tangannya. Hibari yang tidak mau cari masalah dengan Fon akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan duduk disamping Fon. Kemudian Fon memandang Hibari dan tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum yandere seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyoya? " tanya Fon sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hibari.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Hibari sembari memindahkan tangan Fon dari kepalanya.

Hibari tidak pernah takut terhadap seseorang –bahkan kepada Alaude- tetapi anggapan itu dipatahkan oleh Fon yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti oleh Hibari meskipun Hibari sendiri menyangkalnya. Fon itu baik sebenarnya, ia juga ramah hanya saja terkadang 'ramah'nya itu yang malah mengkhawatirkan. Fon juga menyayangi saudara kembarnya dan adiknya. Meskipun terkadang cara yang ia tunjukkan itu salah.

"Kyoya, kemarin aku mendapatkan gajiku lho~ aku sudah mengirimkan sebagian kecilnya padamu" ujar Fon.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Hibari.

Dengan terpaksa, Hibari mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Fon. Hei, itu juga termasuk ajaran Fon. Pernah, suatu kali Hibari lupa mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Fon dan ia kemudian langsung terlempar kejarak yang cukup jauh. Untung saja waktu itu Hibari sudah SMP sehingga ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan parah, hanya patah tulang dibagian rusuk kiri sebanyak tiga buah dan tulang betisnya retak sebelah.

"Kukirimkan sekitar lima juta yen. Kuharap itu bisa mencukupimu untuk tiga sampai empat bulan kedepan, lalu Otou-san juga mengirim kabar lho, ia juga mengirim uang untukmu…" jelas Fon panjang lebar.

"Hn, " Hibari hanya bergumam. "Aku punya teh hijau.."

"Boleh, ngomong-ngomong soal hijau, dulukan Kaa-san-"

"CUKUP!" ucapan Fon terhenti ketika Hibari berteriak.

Hibari kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan menyeduh tehnya yang tadi sempat terhenti tadi. Fon menatap Hibari yang sedang menyeduh teh. Fikirannya hanyut dalam suatu ingatan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Ini.." Hibari meletakkan dua gelas teh dengan beberapa camilan.

"Xie-xie.." jawab Fon.

CKLEK.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang komite disiplin.

"Hai, Alaude" sapa Fon.

"Hn," jawab Alaude. "Fon, Sawada ada di taman belakang sekolah"

"Ara~ " Fon kemudian meneguk habis tehnya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo, kalian harus ikut"

"Kenapa aku harus berkerumun dengan-" ucapan Hibari terhenti ketika melihat Fon tersenyum. "Hn,"

.

.

.

"Ah! itu dia!" Dino melambaikan tangannya kepada Fon. "Hai, Fon!"

"Hai, Dino.. apa kabar?" tanya Fon ramah.

"Ahahaha! Baik.. bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di China, Fon?" tanya Dino.

"Lancar~ dan sekarang aku sedang mengambil cuti" kata Fon.

"Ehhmmm… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Apa?" Dino dan Fon bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa Fon-san bisa masuk ke sini? Kan ada komite disiplin.."

.

.

Krik krik.

.

.

"Kau lupa? Dia Fon…" kata Alaude dingin.

.

.

Hening. Lagi.

Hibari hanya mendengus. Alaude cuek bebek. Dino sweatdrop takut-takut jika Fon marah. Tsunayoshi menyadari kebodohannya. Sedangkan Fon, ia hanya tersenyum Yandere. YANDERE.

"A-ahaha… Fon-san, makan yuk, Gio-nii membawakan banyak makanan untukku karena mendapat kabar dari Alaude-sensei bahwa Fon-san akan kemari" Tsunayoshi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Aura yandere Fon berhenti keluar. Semua mendesah lega dalam hati –termasuk Hibari dan Alaude-

"Hoo.. dari Alaude, hm?" Hibari menyeringai.

"…" Alaude mengalihkan pandangannya. Jika diamati, pipi Alaude sedikit memerah.

"Kalau ngga salah, Alaude pacaran sama Giotto kan?" tanya Fon.

"Iya, mereka mesra- "

DUAAAKKK

Sebelum Dino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alaude melemparkan borgolnya tepat kearah wajah cowok itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, serangga!" kata Alaude sarkastik.

"Aduduh…" Dino mengusap wajahnya –terutama dibagian hidung-

"Dino-nii tak apa?!" Tsunayoshi memasang raut wajah khawatir yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Dino.

"Tsunayoshi…" Fon mulai mendekati Tsunayoshi.

Setelah Fon sampai tepat didepan Tsunayoshi yang sedang duduk, Fon membungkukkan badannya hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi..." Fon tersenyum ramah.

"Ada apa, Fon-san?" Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

"Ini…" ujar Fon seraya memberikan sebuah undangan.

Undangan itu berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna emas. Indah. Dan Tsunayoshi langsung tertuju pada tulisan yang paling besar.

"Hadiri.. pesta dansa kami…?" Tsunayoshi membaca tulisan tersebut kemudian menatap Fon.

"Ya.. hadirilah, kau bisa mencari 'orang itu' disana.." ujar Fon.

"Memang tempatnya dimana?" Tsunayoshi tampak bahagia.

"Di aula hotel Namimori…" Fon tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa dengan hotel Namimori sampai kau memberikan undangan itu, Fon? Dia kan bisa langsung masuk kesana." Tanya Alaude.

"Kau lupa, Alaude? Hotel Namimori itu hotel khusus.. jika kau tak punya undangan, kau tak akan bisa masuk…" jelas Dino.

"Hn," Alaude hanya bergumam pendek.

"Ehm!" Fon berdehem. "Kau bisa kesana Tsunayoshi. Tapi masalahnya adalah bahwa undangan ini harus membawa pasangan. Yang artinya couple dance."

JDAAARRR!

Bukan, itu bukan Tsunayoshi yang kaget. Kebetulan aja hari ini mendung dan tiba-tiba ada petir menyambar. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa timingnya pas. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Tsunayoshi cukup kaget.

"A-apa? Tapi aku tidak mempunyai pasangan, Fon-san…." Ujar Tsuna.

"Tenang, Kyoya akan menemanimu…" kata Fon santai.

JDAAARRR!

Kali ini bukan petir yang menyambar, melainkan perasaan Tsunayoshi. Ah, tidak hanya Tsunayoshi, tapi juga Dino. Hibari? Dia hanya mengeluarkan aura neraka tingkat jahanamnya.

"Kau harus mau, Kyoya. Tidak ada membantah!" titah Fon. "Dan juga, tidak ada acara 'kamikorosu' orang!"

"Hn," jawab Hibari singkat dan AMBIGU.

Yah… meskipun kata 'hn' tidak ada didalam kamus resmi bahasa Indonesia, tapi tetap saja itu berarti 'iya'.

"Kenapa harus Kyoya, Fon?" tanya Dino. "Aku bisa menemani Tsuna kesana."

"Mau protes, Dino?~" Fon mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

Dan Dino hanya menggeleng sweatdrop.

Tsunayoshi memperhatikan undangan itu dengan mata penuh harap. Ia tidak sabar untuk nanti malam. Ya, pesta itu dilaksanakan nanti malam tepat pukul tujuh. Dipikiran Tsunayoshi hanya ada pemikiran tentang apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan 'orang itu' atau tidak.

.

.

.

*****Its Tough For Hiding My Tears*** **

.

.

.

"Apa baju ini tidak apa-apa untuk dipakai kesana, Gio-nii?" tanya Tsunayoshi saat ia mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

"Bajumu bagus, Tsuna… kau sangat imuuttt!~" Giotto yang tidak tahan dengan keuke- ehem! Keimutan Tsuna, langsung memeluknya.

Yah, memang saat ini Tsunayoshi sedang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan renda putih dibagian lengan, ditengah jas itu, terdapat corak berwarna keemasan. Oh, jangan lupakan kemeja dalam berwarna orange dan dasinya yang berwarna putih.

"Tsuna, kau sudah selesai?" Dino tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu. "Kyoya sudah menunggumu diluar"

"Eh? Oh iya, naik apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Naik Lamborgini…" jawab Dino.

"EH?! Lamborgini?!" Tsuna kaget.

"Sudahlah, itu milik Fon… Fon bilang, yang namanya kepesta itu harus mewah! Ahaha!" Dino tertawa.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku berangkaaatt~ jaa nee!" Tsunayoshi berlari ke luar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

BLAAMM.

Suara pintu depan tertutup. Giotto berjalan kearah Dino dan Dino tampak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Giotto.

"Lihat ini, Dino~ aku mendapatkan foto Tsunayoshi~ Kawaii nee~~" kata Giotto sambil menunjukkan kameranya.

"WAAA! Mana? Mana?" Dino ikutan kepo. "UWAAAAHH iya, lucuuuu~~"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sibuk memandangi dan mengomentari foto-foto Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Kumo, nampak Fon sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Alaude datang sambil membawa dua mangkuk salad buah dan sayur. Kemudian Alaude duduk tepat disebelah Fon.

"Nih, "kata Alaude sambil memberikan semangkuk salad.

"Xie-xie.." jawab Fon.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Kyoya yang menemani Sawada, hm?" tanya Alaude.

Fon tersenyum. "Karena Kyoya sama dengan Tsunayoshi tentu saja.."

"Maksudmu mereka sama-sama memiliki masalah yang tidak biasa, eh?"

"Tepat!" jawab Fon sembari menyendokkan salad ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika kau bilang seperti itu, aku jadi mengingat peristiwa itu.." kata Alaude.

"Sama"

.

.

"_Le-lepaskan aku! Hiks…" seorang bocah berambut hitam memohon._

"_Tidak Kyo-chan~ belum saatnya~" kata seorang wanita sambil membawa sebilah cutter._

_Syaaat!_

"_I-ittaaii! Ughh.. uhuk!" bocah bernama Kyoya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah._

_Ia tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya diikat keatas dan ia juga sudah setengah telanjang. Secara keseluruhan, bocah itu sudah masuk dalam kategori mengenaskan. Terdapat beberapa luka sayatan di tangan, badan, dan kaki. Banyak luka lebam dan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dan yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, Hibari Kyoya sulit bernafas karena ia tersedak oleh darahnya sendiri. _

.

.

"Yah, dan setelah itu, Kyoya pulang kemari kemudian pingsan selama sebulan" kata Alaude.

"Bukan pingsan, Alaude… koma" Fon membetulkan. "Dan, akhirnya sikap Kyoya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jujur saja, aku merindukan Kyoya yang dulu…"

"Hn,"

"Karena itu, aku mendekatkan Kyoya dengan Tsunayoshi, Alaude…" Fon berkata dengan tenang.

"Tsunayoshi yang riang, diharapkan dapat mencairkan perasaan Kyoya, hm?" Alaude memberikan opininya.

"Positive! Sama sepertimu dan Giotto!"

"Hhh! Terserah!" Alaude melengos.  
"Alaude, pipimu merah~" goda Fon.

"A-apa-apaan sih?!" oh, Alaude tak tahukah kau, pipimu semakin merah.

.

.

.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa, Hibari-san.. aku gugup.." kata Tsunayoshi sembari meremas bagian bawah jasnya.

"Hn, tidak akan nada yang mendekati kita.." kata Hibari. Kenapa? Karena Hibari sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

'Justru Hibari-san yang membuatku takuuttt!' batin Tsunayoshi menjerit.

Para undangan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil menjauhi Hibari. Sedangkan beberapa gadis tewas seketika karena kekurangan darah. Kenapa? Karena ini acara 'Couple Dance' dan Hibari serta Tsuna datang ketempat itu berdua. Jadi, yahh seperti yang Anda bayangkan.

"Lihat, semenya tampan sekali!" kata seorang gadis kepada pacarnya.

"Uke-nya juga imut… bikin nosebleed" jawab pacarnya yang langsung dideathglare oleh sang gadis.

Memang, Hibari tak kalah perfectnya dengan Tsunayoshi. Tapi penampilan Hibari sederhana saja, hanya kemeja ungu tua dengan jas warna hitam dan sepatu hitam. Cukup hanya dengan itu, para gadis dan lelaki sudah banyak yang klepek-klepek.

"Errr.. Hibari-san, banyak yang membicarakan kita.. aku malu" Tsunayoshi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh.. kau merepotkanku, herbivore.."

GREEP

Hibari menggandeng tanga Tsunayoshi.

"AH.." Tsunayoshi sedikit tersentak kemudian ia mengeratkan tangannya pada Hibari.

"KYAAA~ mereka bergandengan tangan!" teriak seorang fujoshi.

"Harusnya aku bawa kamera~"

"Aku mau share ke twitter, facebook, line, whatsapp, dan instagram ah~"  
"Bagus! Foto ini bisa kujual! Lumayan, nambah penghasilan!" yang ini mah modus.

ZRRUUUUUNNGGG.

Hibari mengeluarkan aura neraka bin jahanam terbaiknya. Semua yang hadir langsung terdiam.

"Cepat selesaikan ini, herbivore… temukan orang yang kau maksud dan segera pulang!" kemarahan Hibari memuncak.

"Hi-hiiiee! Iya!" Tsunayoshi bersweatdrop ria.

"Tanganmu dingin, herbivore, sebegitu gugupnya, hm?" Hibari menyeringai.

"Ma-maaf.." Tsunayoshi menundukkan kepalanya.

Hibari kemudian mengangkat tangan Tsunayoshi, kemudian menggosok tangan Tsunayoshi dengan kedua tanganya dengan maksud memberi kehangatan.

'Aku tahu, Hibari-san, sebenarnya kau itu baik.' Batin Tsunayoshi.

Hibari dan Tsunayoshi pun akhirnya berjalan menuju aula utama. Hibari tetap setia mengeluarkan death glare-nya sedangkan Tsunayoshi malah celingukan mencari 'orang itu'. Hingga Tsunayoshi melihat yang ia cari.

"Byakuran!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N**

**Kai mau balas review dulu…**

**Ai Yoshioka**

**Maafkan Kaaaiii! Memang banyak typo! Akan Kai usahakan lagi! Terimakasih sudah review!**

**.**

**Random People**

**Kai akan menjelaskan, pertama.. Judul cerita ini ngga ada hubungannya dengan judul komik yang dimaksud oleh Random people-san… kedua, Ide bahwa Hibari takut cewe itu dari teman saya, dan jika sama, mohon maaf m(_ _)m **

**Anoo, Anda itu Nurma Yulia-san bukan sih? Maaf kalau salah orang**

**.**

**Kyuushirou-senpai **

**PM Kai rusak, Kyuu-senpai QAQ/ terpaksa balas lewat sini, gapapa ya?**

**Iya :3 misterinya memang masih buanyaaaakkkk~ jadi chapnya pasti panjang #PLAAAK**

**Karena itu, dimohon Kyuu-senpai bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Terima kasih sudah review **

**.**

**Dan yang terakhir untuk Natsu Yuuki.**

**Gomen, Kai ngga nepatin janji, adegan mesra bakal datang di chap berikutnya, tunggu aja ya? Sekali lagi Kai minta maaf, soalnya dichap ini Kai harus ngungkapin masalah Hibari.. kalau ngga, chap depan Kai bakal repot QAQ/ karena Kai malas ngetik banyak-banyak #PLAAK**

**Yah, banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca fic Kai dan Kai akan lebih berterima kasih jika minna-san review.. :D**

**Ah, dan satu hal lagi, Kai minta pendapat minna-san, enaknya Dino itu dipasangin sama siapa ya? Apa dibikin straight aja? –modus tuh biar direview- **

**Special thanks for**

**Shinobu Millieur x VanQ x Hikage Natsuhimiko x Kazue Ichimaru x Kyuushirou x Natsu Yuuki x Ai Yoshioka x Randompeople**

**KAI**


	4. My Tears

**Sebenernya dari chap 3 Kai kena WB… makanya tuh fic absurd –yang walaupun semua fic Kai absurd- Sekarang juga masih kena WB ==" fic kemarin aja, Kai minta tolong temen Kai buat bantuin.**

**Kai ragu buat ngelanjutin fic ini karena reviewnya makin lama makin sedikit. Karena Kai mikir "Sebenernya orang-orang itu suka fic Kai ngga sih?!" intinya Kai minta pendapat minna-san apa fic ini pantes lanjut atau engga. Dan kalau diatas 4 review yang bilang lanjut, Kai lanjut. Maaf atas keegoisan Kai m(_ _)m Arigatou**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira! Kalau ada yang bilang itu punya Kai, suer, itu hoax… tapi Kai harap, hoax-nya jadi nyata :v**

**Warning: YAOI (Kai ngga sadar kalo chap sebelumnya ngga nyantumin ini)AU, OOC, OOT, abal-abal, typo, gaje, EYD ga ada dan lain-lain.**

**Rated: T**.

BAB 3 :I'll Swear I Never Let Go.

**.**

**.**

"Byakuran!" Tsunayoshi langsung berlari ke arah Byakuran.

Tsunayoshi tanpa disadarinya, ia belum melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Hibari. Hibari sendiri hanya diam saja saat Tunayoshi menggeretnya. Sebenarnya Hibari sedang tidak fokus karena ia tadi tersenggol secara tidak sengaja oleh seorang gadis. Dan sekarang badannya jadi tidak enak semua.

Seseorang bernama Byakuran itu berambut perak dengan tattoo berwarna ungu dipipi sebelah kirinya. Ia memakai jas berwarna putih dengan corak ungu dibagian tengahnya. Disebelah pemuda itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang yang mengenakan gaun Lolita berwarna hitam.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?! Hei!" Byakuran yang menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya langsung tersenyum lebar.  
"Hai, Byakuran! Kau lebih tinggi daripada yang terakhir kali kulihat!" kata Tsunayoshi.

"Kau saja yang pendek, Tsunayoshi-kun~~" goda Byakuran.

"Jahaaaatt!" Tsunayoshi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar." Suara Hibari menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Cepatlah!"

Setelah itu Hibari langsung melangkah keluar aula hotel.

"Jadi, Tsunayoshi-kun, kau mau menanyakan tentang Yamamoto kan?~~" Byakuran memulai percakapan.

"Un!" Tsunayoshi mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran menatap Tsunayoshi. "Dia baik, sangat baik."

.

.

Sementara itu, Hibari yang sedang berada diluar aula hanya duduk diatas pohon sembari menatap bulan purnama. Pikirannya kalut akan suatu hal. Selain itu, badannya juga sedang tidak sehat gara-gara ada insiden penyenggolan tadi. Sebenarnya Hibari sendiri sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa ia akan begini.

'Tadi aku menggandeng tangan herbivore itu' batin Hibari sambil melihat telapak tangannya. 'Aku bisa merasakannya. Kesedihan yang besar'

"Sepertinya kita memang sama, herbivore" kata Hibari.

.

.

"Tsunayohi-kun mau?~~" Byakuran menawari Tsunayoshi sekantong marsmallow.

"Tidak, terima kasih Byakuran…" tolak Tsunayoshi dengan sopan. "Omong-omong, siapa yang ada disampingmu, Byakuran?"

"Oh, dia Blue-chan~~" jawab Byakuran.

"Salam kenal…" gadis bernama Bluebell itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau belum bisa melupakan Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi-kun?~" Byakuran kembali ke topic.

"Tidak sopan! Seumur hidup aku tak akan pernah melupakannya!" Tsunayoshi memanyunkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah.

"Walaupun kau kehilangan setengah ingatanmu tentang dia?"

"Ya… karena sebagian diriku dipenuhi oleh Yamamoto.." Tsunayoshi tersenyum getir

"Baiklah~ kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Giotto saja? ia kan sampai sekarang tetap bertemu dengan Yamamoto.." kata Byakuran sambil terus memakan marsmallownya.

"Tidak. Giotto-nii tidak menjawab setiap kali aku bertanya soal Yamamoto. Karena itu aku bertanya kepadamu, Byakuran.." jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya hadiah untukmu… " Byakuran merogoh kantung jasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tsunayoshi memperhatikan Byakuran.

"Ini.." Byakuran memberikan sebuah buku pada Tsunayoshi.

"Ini… novel Yamamoto.." Tsunayoshi tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Benarkah ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja~~"

Setelah Tsunayoshi mengantongi novel pemberian Byakuran, ia mohon pamit karena Hibari pasti sudah suntuk diluar sana. Tsunayoshi takut jika Hibari yang sedang bosan malah memilih untuk mengkamikorosu orang tak bersalah. Segera, ia langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar aula. Byakuran yang melihat itu langsung terkikik geli.

"Ah~ Tsunayoshi, kau belum berubah~" kata Byakuran. "Mungkin lebih baik jika ingatanmu itu terhapus semua, Tsunayoshi~"

Bluebell melihat ke arah wajah Byakuran. "Ada apa, Byakuran-sama?"

"Ahaha… tidak ada apa-apa…" Kata Byakuran yang menatap ke arah Tsunayoshi yang semakin menjauh. "Hanya teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh diingat~"

.

"_Tsunayoshi! Awas!" teriak Byakuran saat melihat Tsunayoshi yang akan ditabrak sebuah truck._

_GREEPP! _

_Yamamoto kemudian langsung merangkul Tsunayoshi untuk menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan._

_BRAAAK!_

"_YAMAMOTOO! TSUNAAA!" teriak Giotto histeris. _

"…" _Byakuran membeku seketika. _

.

"Haahh.. seharusnya aku tak ada ditempat itu~" Byakuran kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Bluebell dengan alisnya yang terangkat satu.

"Taka pa.. Blue-chan~ tak apa~"

.

.

"Hibari-san! Maaf menunggu lama!" Hibari melihat Tsunayoshi berlari kearahnya.

"Hn," setelah menjawab, Hibari kembali memperhatikan bulan purnama.

"Ah, bulan purnama… indah…" Tsunayoshi berdiri disamping Hibari. Tampaknya Hibari sudah turun dari pohon.

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya ada suara musik dansa diantara mereka.

"Hei, Hibari-san! Besok hari Minggu lho!" sepertinya Tsunayoshi mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan. "Aku akan kerumahmu~"

"Hn, siapa yang kau panggil Byakuran itu, herbivore" Hibari tampaknya tak perduli dengan hari Minggu besok.

"Ng.. dia itu teman Yamamoto.." kata Tsunayoshi sembari menatap Hibari. "AKu sangat senang ketika bisa bertemu dengan Byakuran karena hanya dia yang bisa menceritakan kepadaku tentang keadaan Yamamoto saat ini.."

"Memang kenapa kau tak menemuinya, hm?" Hibari pun menoleh kearah Tsunayoshi.

"Aku tak bisa…" Tsunayoshi menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Yamamoto, setelah insiden itu.."

"Insiden..?"

"Ya, Yamamoto mengorbankan dirinya untukku, ia rela tertabrak sebuah truck gara-gara aku.." cerita Tsunanyoshi.

"Hn, "

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tsunayoshi mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa Hibari-san phobia dengan perempuan?"

"Karena pernah ada wanita yang mencoba untuk membunuhku salah satunya Ibuku" jawab Hibari sambil memandang bulan.

"Ah..? begitu ya… maaf.." Tsunayoshi menunduk sedih.

"Kau tak bilang bahwa ceritaku bohong herbivore?" Hibari kembali menatap Tsunayoshi sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak.." Tsunayoshi menggeleng. "Aku tau cerita itu benar.."

"Hn, kita mempunyai masalah yang sama-sama tidak biasa hm?"

"Ya.." jawab Tsunayoshi.

.

Hening

.

"Bahkan saat itu rasanya hanya ada warna darah.." kata Hibari dan Tsunayoshi berbarengan. Padahal maksud mereka hanya untuk memecah keheningan.

Tsunayoshi membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke Hibari. Hibari sendiri cukup tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunayoshi.

"Ahahaha…." Tsunayoshi mulai tertawa. "Kita memang sama ya?"

Hibari yang melihat Tsunayoshi tertawa pun mulai tergerak hatinya untuk tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, Hibari-san, sebenarnya aku ingin berdansa.."Tsunayosi tersenyum ke Hibari. "Tapi aku tidak bisa.. eheh.."

Hibari melirik Tsunayoshi kemudian ia memegang pinggang Tsunayoshi dengan sebelah tangannya lalu memutar posisi Tsunayoshi sehingga sekarang Tsunayoshi dan Hibari saling berhadapan.

"Awawawa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hibari-san?!" dan Tsunayoshi nampak kaget dengan hal itu.

"Mengajarimu." jawab Hibari singkat. "Sekarang, pegang tanganku."

"U-um!" Tsunayoshi menuruti perintah Hibari.

"Kemudian, letakkan tanganmu yang satunya dipundakku"

"U-um!" jujur, sekarang perasaan Tsunayoshi tak karuan.

"Sekarang, langkahkan kaki kirimu ke depan." Perintah Hibari lagi.

"I-iya"

Saat Tsunayoshi mulai melangkah. Sayangnya ia salah melangkahkan kaki -seharusnya kaki kiri, namun justru kaki kanannya yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Tak ayal, hal itu membuatnya limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

"WAAAA!"

GREPPP.

Hibari dengan cekatan menyangga Tsunayoshi yang hampir jatuh. Wajah Tsunayoshi langsung memerah ketika wajahnya berada di dada bidang Hibari.

"Hn, kau sangat ceroboh, herbivore" Hibari menyeringai.

"Ma-maaf!" Tsuna langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Hibari.

"Hn, langkahkan kakimu dengan benar"

"U-um.." Tsunayoshi menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Wajah Tsunayoshi memerah karena menahan malu dan juga ia mendapati satu hal tentang Hibari hari ini. Ternyata aroma tubuh Hibari sangat nyaman.

Tsunayoshi perlahan-lahan mulai bisa berdansa klasik dengan benar. Hibari sendiri entah kenapa hari ini dia juga sangat sabar. Pengaruh dari bulan purnama mungkin?. Dan akhirnya mereka berdansa sendiri dibawah naungan bulan purnama.

.

.

.

Masih pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Tetapi Hibari sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan saat ini ia sedang memasak makanan. Hibari itu mandiri. Ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya sendiri –ini berkat Fon-. Karena itu Hibari mau memilih resiko hidup sendiri.

'Hari ini herbivore itu akan kemari… semoga tak membuat masalah…" batin Hibari sembari memotong sebuah kentang.

'Kenapa kemarin aku bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang begitu sensitive kepada dia, hm?' Hibari jadi tidak fokus ke kentang yang sedang ia potong. 'Mungkin karena ia juga mempunyai depresi?'

"HIBARI-SAAAANNN!" tiba-tiba saja Tsunayoshi sudah berada di pintu dapur Hibari.

SRAAT!

Pisau yang digunakan Hibari tanpa sadar mengenai jarinya dan membuat luka.

"Au…" Hibari mengaduh dengan datarnya.

"WAA! Maaf kan aku Hibari-saannn!" Tsunayoshi panik. "Waa! Waaa! Wa-"

DUAAAKK!

Tsunayoshi yang panik langsung dihentikan oleh tonfa Hibari –yang entah darimana ia dapatkan-

"Adududuh…" Tsunayoshi mengaduh.

"Hn, itu salahmu.. yang terluka aku, tapi kau yang berisik, herbivore.." kata Hibari sembari mencuci jarinya yang berdarah di wastafel.

"Ma-maaf…." Kata Tsunayoshi sembari merogoh kantung jaketnya. "Ini, plester luka…"

"Hn," Hibari mmengambil plester itu dari tangan Tsunayoshi.

"Hei Hibari-san, aku bawa makanan lho!" kata Tsunayoshi sembari memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Siapa…-" kata Hibari sembari membereskan potongan kentangnya.

"Aku, aku bawa makanan, dimasakin Gio-nii!" tambah Tsunayoshi.

"-Tanya.." Hibari menyeringai. Entah kenapa ia ingin menggoda Tsunayoshi.

"Siapa… tanya..?" tampaknya TSunayoshi masih loading. "KEJAAAAMM!"

"Hmf…" Hibari mendengus geli. "Kau tak lihat apa, aku sedang memasak.."

"Kan bisa buat makan siang, toh Hibari-san juga baru memotong kentang saja kan?" jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Hhh.." Hibari menghela napas. "Baiklah. Akan kuambilkan piring.."

"Um! Setelah makan, aku akan menjelajahi rumah ini~" kata Tsunayoshi riang.

"Jangan bikin berantakan, atau…"

BATS. Hibari menempelkan tonfanya ke leher Tsunayoshi.

"Kau akan berakhir diakhirat.." lanjut Hibari.

"Hi-hiyaaa" Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Hn, bagus" Hibari menarik kembali tonfanya.

.

.

.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Bunyi bel tanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama tanmpak menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah Namimori High School. Hibari sedang bersandar pada jendela lorong sekolah sambil melamunkan suatu hal. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca, akan tetapi seperti menampakkan suatu kekhawatiran.

'Kemarin ia tidak menemukan ingatannya kembali dan dan sebuah foto yang katanya sangat penting.' Batin Hibari sembari mengingat kejadian dirumahnya kemarin .

.

"_Bagaimana, hm?" tanya Hibari pada Tsunayoshi yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya._

_Tsunayoshi hanya menggeleng perlahan kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak menemukan apapun… aku tidak menemukan ingatanku maupun foto itu"_

"_Foto?" Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Dulu sebelum kau membeli rumah ini, siapa yang tinggal disini?" tanya Tsunayoshi yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Ini rumah pemberian Fon." Jawab Hibari. "Ia membelinya dari orang bernama Takeshi.."_

"_Kalau itu aku sudah tahu… tapi yang kutahu hanya bahwa setelah Yamamoto menempati tempat ini, tempat ini dijual dua kali hingga yang kedua berada ditanganmu.." Jelas Tsunayoshi._

.

'Dan ia sekarang membolos pelajaran..' batin Hibari lagi. 'Tampaknya herbivore itu sangat depresi…'

Hibari kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari Tsunayoshi. Ia khawatir. Bukan, bukan pada Tsunayoshi, tapi pada sekolahnya. Hibari takut jika Tsunayoshi putus asa dan bunuh diri, itu berarti herbivora itu telah mengotori sekolah Namimori tercintanya ini.

.

.

.

Disudut sebuah ruangan, tampak Tsunayoshi sedang berbaring lemah. Ia nampak malas menggerakkan tubuhnya walaupun itu hanya seujung jarinya. Pandangan kosongnya menatap langit-langit plafon sekolah.

"Kalau sudah begini, harus aku cari kemana foto itu coba…" Tsunayoshi berbisik. "Padahal aku hanya iri dengan mereka…"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh herbivore!"

Tsunayoshi tersentak kemudian menoleh kesumber suara. Hibari. Hibari tampaknya telah menemukan Tsunayoshi.

"Cepat masuk kekelasmu atau kamikorosu!" kata Hibari dengan aura ungu disekelilingnya.

"Terserah.." Tsunayoshi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak perduli…"

"Hooohh! Baiklah!" Hibari langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Tsunayoshi yang masih berbaring.

DUAAAK!

Dengan cepat dan kerasnya Hibari memukul Tsunayoshi sehingga Tsunayoshi terlempar ke belakang.

BRUUK

Terdengar suara Tsunayoshi terjatuh dalam posisi duduk. Punggungnya menempel ditembok. Hibari kira Tsunayoshi akan langsung menjerit kemudian masuk ke kelasnya.. Tapi kali ini aneh, Tsunayoshi tidak menjerit maupun mengaduh seperti biasanya. Matanya hanya menampakkan kekosongan seperti boneka. Lemah. Tidak berdaya.

Hibari yang melihat hal ini langsung berjalan menuju Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi mengira setelah ini ia akan dipukul lagi. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Hibari kemudian berjongkok tepat didepan Tsunayoshi kemudian memegang dagunya.

"Katakan, apa masalahmu…" kata Hibari sembari menatap mata Tsunayoshi.

"…" Tsunayoshi hanya diam. Ia mencoba untuk menunduk akan tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Hibari. "Le-lepaskan.."

"Tidak. Sampai kau menceritakan masalahmu!" kata Hibari dengan nada seperti memerintah.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku…" mata Tsunayoshi menatap Hibari.

Sedetik kemudian mata Tsunayoshi mengeluarkan air mata. Hibari cukup terkejut dengan hal ini. Tsunayoshi tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Bibirnya hanya bergetar disertai dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat celana seragamnya hingga kusut.

Sumpah, Hibari lebih baik melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana atau organ tubuh yang keluar dari tempatnya daripada melihat seseorang menangis sambil gemetaran. Ini mengingatkannya akan dirinya dimasa lalu. Dirinya yang begitu mengenaskan. Akhirnya Hibari melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tsunayoshi dan kemudian-

GREEEPP!

Hibari memeluk Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi sendiri tampaknya kaget dengan hal ini.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menceritakannya, setidaknya menangislah…" kata Hibari.

"Uuhhh…" tangan Tsunayoshi membalas pelukan Hibari dan mencengkeram erat punggung Hibari. "HUWAAAA!"

"…" Hibari merasakan seragam bagian pundaknya basah karena air mata Tsunayoshi.

"Hiks! Hiks!" Tsunayoshi masih menangis.

Perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Hibari pindah ke kepala Tsunayoshi dan mengelusnya perlahan. Seakan menenangkannya. Akhirnya, yang ada hanya suara tangisan dari Tsunayoshi yang memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued (Mungkin, tergantung readers)**

**Special Thanks for:**

**VandQ x Kyuushirou x Hikage Natsuhimiko x Kazue Ichimaru**

**KAI**


	5. HAH! Seminggu!

**Mafkan Kai atas kalimat-kalimat pembukaan pada paragraf ke 2 kemarin di chap 4. Suer! ITU-BUKAN-TULISAN-KAI!**

**Itu tulisan tetangga Kai yang katanya mau ngebeta fic Kai (padahal kaga dibeta tuh, buktinya masih banyak typo), terus Kai tinggal mandi… setelah itu pas udah selesai mandi, dia bilang "udah aku save di doc manager" ya udah, langsung aja Kai publish. Besoknya banyak review yang bilang "Tolong lanjutkan" atau "Jangan berhenti ditengah jalan" setelah itu baca review dari Kazu-neechan dan Kyuu-senpai… Kai shock. Akhirnya Kai baca deh, chap 4 Kai. Ternyata bagian pembukaan udah dirubah sama temen Kai. #malahcurhat**

**Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas keteledoran Kai dan terima kasih buat yang review bilang lanjut, Kai terharu. m(_ _)m**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira! Kalau ada yang bilang itu punya Kai, suer, itu hoax… tapi Kai harap, hoax-nya jadi nyata :v**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, OOT, abal-abal, typo, gaje, EYD ga ada dan lain-lain.**

**Rated: T**.

BAB 5 : HAH?! Seminggu?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau hebat, Kyoya…" kata Dino yang saat ini sedang bersandar di mulut pintu ruang Komite Disiplin.

"Apa maksudmu…" Hibari yang sedang menangani beberapa tumpukan paperwork kini melirik Dino.

"Kau membuat Tsuna menangis… terima kasih" Dino membungkukkan badannya.

"Seharusnya kau marah, herbivore.." Hibari sekarang menatap Dino.

Dino kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju jendela disamping meja kerja Hibari dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di mulut jendela itu. Hibari sendiri hanya melihat tingkah Dino yang sedang menatap awan.

"Tsuna itu, tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tak mau jika ia terlihat menangis didepan orang lain… ia tak mau terlihat lemah.." jelas Dino.

"Hn, tapi aku berkali-kali melihat herbivore itu menangis." Jawab Hibari.

"Justru itulah aku berterima kasih padamu…" kata Dino lagi. "Tadi aku melihatmu berpelu-"

DUUAAAKK

Dino yang belum selesai pada kalimatnya langsung kaget karena ia tadi hampir saja terkena lemparan tonfa Hibari. Hibari sendiri sekarang sudah mencapai badmood tertingginya.

"Aku sedang badmood! Cepat keluar, atau…" Hibari mendeathglare Dino. "Kami..korosu!"

"I-iya, baiklah.. a-ahaha…" Dino tertawa canggung sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. "Da-dadah!"

BLAAM. Pintu ruang Komite Disiplin tertutup.

"…" Hibari menghela nafas. Pikirannya sekarang kacau dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

'Wajahku memanas dan detak jantungku lebih cepat. Ini berarti…' batin Hibari. 'Hn, aku pasti sakit'

.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah, nampak Tsunayoshi sedang duduk-duduk dibawah sebuah pohon. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Berkali-kali ia menyentuh dadanya dengan tangannya.

"Ya-yang tadi itu…" Tsunayoshi bicara dengan terbata-bata. "Aku benar-benar menangis dipelukan Hibari-san?!"

'AAHHHH Aku jadi mengingat kejadian ituuu!' batin Tsunayoshi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

"Hiks… hiks…" Tsunayoshi masih menangis dipelukan Hibari. "A-aku… tidak bisa me-menemukannya.."

"…" Hibari hanya diam sembari mengusap puncak kepala Tsunayoshi.

"Ka-kalau begini… hiks…" Tsunayoshi berkata sambil sesenggukan. "Aku akan menyerah sa-"

"Hei.." Hibari yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara. "Kau yang mengatakan tak akan pernah menyerah, bukan…"

Tsunayoshi tersentak mendengar perkataan Hibari.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sesuai yang kau katakan aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Hn," Hibari bergumam pendek. "Dan jika kau tak bisa menangis pada orang lain…"

"…" Tsunayoshi terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hibari.

"Menangislah padaku…" lanjut Hibari.

.

.

"MANA NYANGKAAAA!" sekarang Tsunayoshi jadi stress sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsunayoshi merasaka kepalanya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sontak ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Dino-nii! Kau membuatku kaget!" Tsunayoshi memanyunkan bibirkan.

"Ahaha… apa yang kau lakukan, Tsuna?" tanya Dino sembari mengambil tempat duduk disamping Tsunayoshi.

"Apa apanya?" alih-alih menjawab, Tsunayoshi malah balik bertanya.

"Itu, mengacak-acak rambut sendiri.. kenapa? Ulanganmu jelek lagi?" tanya Dino.

Sebenarnya Dino sudah tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi ia hanya ingin menggoda adiknya itu.

"Entahlah Dino-nii, jantungku berdebar-debar… pikiranku tidak fokus… Aku pasti…" Tsunayoshi tampak menyadari sesuatu.

'Waahh.. adikku cepat tanggap' batin Dino.

"Aku pasti sakit!" lanjut Tsunayoshi. "YA! Pasti aku sedang SAKIT!"

"…" rasanya Dino ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Ah iya Tsuna… kakak ingat sesuatu.."

"Eh?! Apa?"

"Kakak besok sampai seminggu kedepan ada acara menemani kelas tiga untuk tur.." kata Dino sedih. "NGGA BISA KETEMU KAMUUU" Dino nangis bombay.

"Ada Gio-nii kok, tenang saja" Tsunayoshi berusaha menghibur kakaknya."Lagi pula hanya seminggu, tidak lama…"

"Ahaha.. iya ya?" kata Dino sembari mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

TENG. TENG. TENG.

"Ah, bel pelajaran kedua…" kata Tsunayoshi. "Aku harus segera masuk… nanti sejarah! Dah, Dino-nii!"

"Daaahh!" Dino melambaikan tangannya sembari menatap Tsunayoshi yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

GREEEK.

Terdengar suara pintu kelas 1-C –yang lebih tepatnya kelas Tsunayoshi- terbuka. Sejurus kemudian tampak Tsunayohi melangkah masuk dengan gugup karena semua orang memandanginya. Semua mata tertuju padamu –by: miss world-.

"Sawada, darimana saja kau?!" tanya seorang guru dengan tubuh tambun dan kepala botak setengah.

"Tadi ketoilet dulu pak!" jawab Tsunayoshi berbohong.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk!" guru itu pun kemudian melanjutkan pelajarannya. "Maka anak-anak, donat pertama kali dibuat dengan…"

"Darimana saja kau, Tsunayoshi? Jam pelajaran pertama kau tidak masuk…" tanya Mukuro saat Tsunayoshi duduk disebelahnya. Yah, Mukuro dan Tsunayoshi adalah teman sebangku.

"Engg.. etto… aku tadi sakit, dan aku istirahat sebentar di UKS" Tsunayoshi memberi alasan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sejarah kan?"

"Iya…" jawab Mukuro. "Kenapa?

"Bohong…" bantah Tsunayoshi. "Buktinya dari tadi bahas makanan mulu tuh…"

"Kufufu~ gurunya emang gitu…" jawan Mukuro enteng.

Tsunayoshi kemudian menatap kearah guru tersebut. "Saya pertama kalinya makan hamburger adalah pada tahun bla bla bla…"

"…" Tsunayoshi sweatdrop sekarang.

"Kufufu~ gurunya ngga waras…" komentar Mukuro.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!" Giotto berteriak didepan Dino.

"Ke-kenapa?" Dino sendiri nampak heran dengan kelakuan Giotto yang tiba-tiba.

Baru saja Dino dan Tsunayoshi pulang dari sekolah dan Giotto tiba-tiba meneriaki Dino setelah Dino menceritakan masalah kepergiannya selama seminggu untuk menemani anak kelas tiga tur.

"Aku juga akan pergi! Dua minggu! Untuk masalah pekerjaan!" Giotto frustasi. "Siapa yang akan menjaga Tsuna?!"

"Gi-Gio-nii, Dino-nii.. aku bisa dirumah sendiri selama seminggu kok…" jawab Tsunayoshi.

"TIDAK!" kedua kakaknya langsung tidak setuju. Kalau soal Tsunayoshi saja mereka serempak dan sejalan.

"Bagaiman dengan menitipkannya dirumah Alaude?" tanya Giotto.

"Tidak bisa, Alaude juga ikut dalam tur ini, sedangkan Fon akan kembali ke China." Jawab Dino. "Ah! begini saja! kita minta Fon untuk…"

.

.

.

"Kyoya~" Fon nampak mendekati Hibari yang sedang asik membersihkan tonfanya disebuah sofa.

"Hn," jawab Hibari. "Sedang apa kau disini, Fon-niisan?"

"Kakak mau minta tolong pada adik kakak yang paling baik~" Fon mulai merayu.

"Apa?" perasaan Hibari tidak enak sekarang. Ia tahu Fon akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Tsunayoshi akan menginap dirumahmu… hanya seminggu kok!" kata Fon dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Boleh ya?~~"

"Hn," jawab Hibari tanpa menoleh pada Fon.

Yah, sebenernya Hibari sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan sih. Sejurus kemudian Hibari nampak dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Tsunayoshi yang menggeret sebuah koper besar.

"Fon-niisan, jangan bilang…"

"Ya, mulai malam ini~"

"Maaf malam-malam begini, Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi membungkukkan badannya.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Tsunayoshi~" kata Fon riang. "Akurlah dengan Kyoya kalau bisa…"

Setelah itu Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Dimana ia akan tidur, Fon-niisan?" Hibari mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dirumah ini hanya ada satu kamar saja…"

"Tentu saja tidur bersamamu, Kyoya… tak masalah kan?" tanya Fon dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa!" kata Tsunayoshi. "Tak masalah, kok…"

"Jangan Tsunayoshi- AH! sudah waktunya untukku ke bandara…" Fon melihat jam tangannya. "Dah!"

Dan seperti namanya, Fon menghilang secepat angin.

"Hn, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa…" Kata Hibari.

"Eh?! Tapi-"

"Tidak ada alasan!" potong Hibari.

"Ehm… Hibari-san mau kue? Aku buat sendiri…" Tsunayoshi menarus sebungkus kue cokelah di depan Hibari.

"Aku tak suka manis…" jawab Hibari datar.

"Coba saja dulu…" bantah Tsunayoshi sambil menuju dapur. "Akan kuambilkan piring."

Saat Tsunayoshi mengambil piring, Hibari tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berpikir bahwa keputusan yang tepat jika ia tak sekamar dengan Tsunayoshi, ia takut jika malam-malam Hibari akan mengigaukan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu itu lebih tepatnya adalah memori masa lalu Hibari.

"Nih…" Tsunayoshi menyodorkan sepotong kue cokelat itu lengkap dengan garpunya.

"Hn," kembali ke realita, Hibari kemudian menyendokkan kue itu kemulutnya. "Enak…"

"Benar, kan? Tak terlalu manis…" jawab Tsunayoshi sumringah.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul duabelas lebih lima malam. Tsunayoshi sudah terlelah dalam tidurnya di kamar Hibari. Hibari sendiri juga sudah tertidur disofa walaupun tidurnya tidak tenang. Tampaknya ia sedang bermimpi buruk malam ini.

"Engh…" lenguh Hibari dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Kyoya!" seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Ka-Kaasan…?" Hibari kecil duduk dengan tubuh gemetaran disudut ruangan.

SRAAATT

"AGHH! Sa-sakit! Maaf kan aku, Kaa-san!" tangan Hibari sekarang berdarah.

"Tidak! Sudah terlambat, Kyoya…" wanita itu mengarahkan pisaunya kekepala Hibari.

SYAATT

.

.

.

BLUK!

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Hibari terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Dalam posisi duduk, sekujur tubuh Hibari gemetaran. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan pupil matanya melebar. Selimut yang tadinya digunakannya untuk tidur sekarang dibeberapa teempat sudah terlihat kusut karena cengkeraman Hibari.

'Yang tak kusangka adalah Kaa-san kemudian bunuh diri setelah kejadian itu. ' Hibari menghela napas berat. 'Huff… aku harus minum.'

Hibari bersyukur rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, sehingga jika ada insiden seperti ini jarak antara ruang satu dengan yang lainnya tidak terlalu jauh. Sejujurnya, Hibari sendiri saat ini berjalan tegap seperti biasa saja tidak kuat. Ia harus berpegangan dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya untuk berjalan. Yah, terganggu secara mental memang lebih buruk daripada terganggu secara fisik.

'Aku harus tenang…' batin Hibari yang sudah berada didepan sebuah dispenser. '

PRAANGG. Sebuah gelas terjatuh ketika Hibari sedang mengambilnya.

"Hhh, Tuhan mengutukku, hm?" Hibari berjongkok. Bersiap untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Tsunayoshi langsung berdiri menghampiri Hibari. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Hn," jawab singkat Hibari.

"Sudah, biar aku saja… kau duduklah, wajahmu tampak sangat pucat, Hibari-san…" kata Tsunayoshi sembari mengambil koran bekas untuk membungkus pecahan beling tersebut.

Hibari sendiri kemudian duduk disebuah kursi makan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

'Kenapa?! Kenapa aku malah mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin kuingat?!' batin Hibari.

TUK.

Hibari kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Hal pertama yang menyapa pengelihatannya adalah secangkir teh hangat. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Tsunayoshi yang berada di depannya.

"Minumlah…" Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur saja…" Hibari kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, akan tetapi tubuhnya belum kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur bersamaku!" tangan Tsunayoshi menopang tubuh Hibari.

"Tidak," jawab Hibari datar.

"Ayolah…" Tsunayoshi menatap Hibari dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hhh… baiklah." Kepala Hibari sedang pusing, karena itu ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Bagus!" kata Tsunayoshi dengan riang.

Tsunayoshi kemudian membantu Hibari berjalan –yang sebenarnya sudah ditolak berkali-kali oleh Hibari- untuk mencapai kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Hibari langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur tersebut. Kemudian saat Tsunayoshi akan berbaring, dirinya melihat Hibari yang masih bergetar meski tak terlalu kentara. Langsung saja Tsunayoshi ikut berbaring dan posisinya adalah Hibari dan Tsunayoshi saling berhadap-hadapan.

GREEP!

Hibari tersentak saat Tsunayoshi memeluknya. Tetapi Hibari hanya diam. Pelukan Tsunayoshi terasa hangat.

"Aku kedinginan, peluk aku ya?" Tsunayoshi memberi alasan dan Hibari tahu kalau itu bohong.

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu jika ibumu sendiri berusaha untuk membunuhmu, hm?" tanya Hibari.

"Entahlah…" jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Itu yang terjadi padaku…" kata Hibari.

"Tak apa, semua sudah berlalu. Lagipula kau masih punya orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Hibari-san…" jawab Tsunayoshi. "Wajarkan jika seseorang mempunyai satu atau dua kenangan yang sangat pahit…"

"Hn,"

"Lagipula aku tak mau jika kau menanggungnya sendirian, Hibari-san…" kata Tsunayoshi lagi.

"Hn, terima kasih…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hibari Kyoya mengucapkan terima kasih setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Terakhir kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Alaude saat berumur delepan.

"Hei, Hibari-san…" panggil Tsunayoshi.

"Hn,"

"Terus begini sampai besok pagi, ya?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Hn," Hibari akhirnya balas memeluk Tsunayoshi.

"Yamamoto pernah berkata padaku, disetiap saat sulit pasti sesuatu yang indah akan terjadi esoknya." Kata Tsunayoshi lagi.

"Hn,"

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar tertidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan sampai esok pagi.

.

.

.

TBC.

Maaf kalau pendek dan makin absurd, Kai ngerjainnya dengan tetes imajinasi terakhir (?)

Akan Kai usahakan yang lebih baik lagi dichap selanjutnya.

**Special thanks.**

**Estrella Namikaze x VandQ x Hikage Natsuhimiko x Kazue Ichimaru x Kyuushirou x YuraHira x Natsu Yuuki**

KAI


End file.
